Kagome's Strange Era
by Lady Ryoko
Summary: COMPLETE! Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in the present for a few days. My first fic! Please rr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Although I own a dog, his name isn't Inuyasha.

Kagome's Strange Era 

Ch. 1

"Kagome, where's the Ramen?" Inuyasha yelled while hunting through Kagome's oversized backpack.

"Isn't it in there?" she called back. _I know it's in there somewhere, _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha shuffled around again quickly and still couldn't find it. 

"_No_, and I'm hungry. Get me some Ramen _now_, wench!"

"Well you could at least say please."

Inuyasha stuck out his bottom lip and said "Feh," but finally he said, "Fine, _please_ get me some Ramen now, wench."

Kagome sighed, but decided that it was better than nothing, and said, "Okay, I'll just go back to my own era and-"

"Oh, no you don't! You'll just go take tests!"

"I will not! And anyway, it's the only way to get more Ramen. They haven't invented it here yet, remember?"

"Fine, then I'll just go with you to make sure you don't try anything."

Kagome agreed, and they went off together through the Bone Eater's Well.

____________________________________________________________________

"Hi, Mom, we ran out of Ramen, so we came back to get some." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha came inside.

"Oh hi, Kagome. I have a shelf full of Ramen in the pantry, for just such an emergency," the woman said as she dusted an old vase from some dynasty, she could never remember which one.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kagome yelled after her on the way to the pantry.

I fell so grimy, Kagome thought. _How long has it been since I took a bath? I know, I'll take one here! Inuyasha won't mind a few extra minutes, will he? Of course not, _she decided.

____________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Higurashi heard water running upstairs and sighed. All of that shard collecting outdoors without baths must have finally gotten to Kagome.

____________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Inuyasha was pacing the floor. What was taking her so long? It was just a simple bath. If she didn't get down here soon, he would-

But as he was thinking this, Kagome came running down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long," she said. Inuyasha just muttered something that sounded a lot like "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"We better get going," Kagome said. She gave her mom a hug. "Bye, Mom."

Inuyasha was already out at the well. 

"Come on, we've been away for an hour already!" he said as the girl came running out the door.

With that, they jumped into the well together. After a moment, Kagome looked around and…realized that nothing had happened.

____________________________________________________________________

A/N- How do you like my first fic so far? I'll keep going if someone reviews, so do it. And if it sucks, feel free to flame me. I've already got the next couple of chapters planned, so hurry up.

-Lady Ryoko


	2. For the Tme Being

Disclaimer-I still don't own Inuyasha. 

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 2

"What the hell's going on?" Inuyasha asked/yelled.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "Usually when I go into the well, I just go through to the other side. The last time this happened was when you took the jewel fragment and pushed me through. But-" Kagome's eyes got wide. 

"What?!" Inuyaha said in the same voice as before.

"Oh, I know what must have happened. I forgot to put the jewel back on after I took my bath! Come on, it should still be there." 

The two of them quickly ran into Kagome's house.

________________________________________________________________________

As this was happening, someone went into the Higurashis' bathroom. They stopped and saw something shiny. On closer inspection, they saw that it was about a fourth of a circle on a chain. The person/thing didn't know what it was, but it was definitely shiny, and this particular person/thing happened to like shiny things, so he/she/it put it in his/her/its pocket and left.(A/N- I didn't want you to figure out who it was!)

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome burst into the bathroom, followed closely by Inuyasha.

"See, it's right-" Kagome looked around on the counter top, but couldn't find the jewel shard. "-here. Hey, where did it go?"

"You said it was in here. But I don't see anything!" Inuyasha said, clearly mad now.

"It's not my fault! It must be on the floor." But after several minutes of looking, they still couldn't find it. "Maybe someone took it."

So they went around asking if anyone had seen it, but everyone denied it. It seemed, at least for the time being, that they were stuck there.

________________________________________________________________________

"So where will Inuyasha sleep?" Kagome asked her mom. Before she could answer, Grandfather said, "Far away from you, that's where."

All that Kagome said was "Oh, Grandfather."

Kagome's mom answered the question. "In the guest room."

"But that's just down the hall from her!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Kagome made a o_O face and said "Lighten up, Inuyasha's trustworthy. He's not going to do anything." Grandfather finally agreed and headed off to go to bed. But as he passed Kagome, he whispered "Lock your door before you go to sleep."

After that, everyone decided it was about time to sleep too. Before they did, though, Sota stared at Inuyasha, especially his ears, and said, "I hope he's housebroken."

"Why you little-" Inuyasha yelled as he launched himself at Sota and started hitting him on the head. "Of course I'm housebroken!"

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Kagome yelled as she tried to pry the hanyou off her little brother. When she finally succeeded, she sighed and thought _I should never have told him what 'housebroken' meant._

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Whew! I did that in one sitting, so all I have energy to do is post this. Oh, and say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wasn't going to update today, but I decided to after I read the reviews. Keep them coming, and I'll update again much sooner, that is if I can think of what comes next!


	3. School and Hojo

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 3

Kagome heard a knock on her door. She looked at her clock. It said 12:00 AM. _Who could it be at this time?_ She opened the door and saw Inuyasha. "What are doing here?" she asked.

"Don't get any ideas, I just wanted to ask when you thought we would be getting back. It's so strange here. I mean, cool air that comes out of the ceiling? Food that doesn't spoil kept in a large cold box? Everything is way too easy here. I want to get back to fighting demons and gathering shards."

"What do you mean easy? Things are hard here too, you know." Kagome shot back.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, like, uh…like school. School is hard." Kagome said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah sure. Taking a lot of tests is so hard that I might just break a sweat."

"Well then, if you think school is so easy, why don't you just come with me tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, I will then."

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kagome's mom called the middle school and had Inuyasha temporarily enrolled as a foreign student. She also gave directions to let him wear a hat. After all, he would look pretty strange with two dog ears! They also cut his hair and nails, and he didn't object because he knew hanyou claws and fur grew back after only a couple of days. Inuyasha borrowed some clothes of Sota's that were way too big. In no time they were off to school.

"Hey Kagome, what about the fact that I have white hair and fangs? Won't people wonder about that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome answered immediately. "I thought of that, and I think I have a good solution. We'll just say that our moms were best friends, but that you moved to America years ago, and now you're back for a visit. After all, people in America have weird hair, and they also have weird fads. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them have fangs like yours."

So off they went. Everything went well, that is until class started. Inuyasha tried, but he soon learned that he didn't know anything about algebra or science, although history was easier. They were studying Japan in the 1500s. Everything was current to him.

Finally the last bell rang, and they could go home. Inuyasha sighed with relief, although quiet enough so that Kagome couldn't hear. He didn't want her to know that he thought her era was even harder than his own. His ego wouldn't let him.

Inuyasha expected to just go home right away, but they didn't. Instead they went to some place where they served food, most of which was very greasy. There seemed to be a lot of kids from the school they had gone to there. The two of them sat down at a table. That was when he showed up.

"Hi, Kagome. I didn't think you would be here, what with your" he glanced around, then whispered, "debilitating foot fungus."

__

Oh great Kagome thought. _I guess that's what Grandfather has been saying to get me out of school._

"I brought you this anti-fugal cream for it," he said, holding out a wrapped package. "I had it just in case you came."

Kagome took it and said an embarrassed thanks, than said, "Uh, Inuyasha, this is Hojo."

Hojo said hello, then, to Kagome, "So are you doing anything on Saturday? I thought maybe we could go to a movie, and maybe dinner after that."

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha said, "NO, she can't." He then punched Hojo in the nose.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, then went to Hojo. "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. I'll just need to get some ice." Then he hobbled off, not looking back for fear Inuyasha would hit him again.

Kagome and Inuyasha left shortly after this, partly because it was all there was left to do and partly because the manager had kicked them out.

"Inuyasha, what did you do that for?" Kagome asked, exasperated as they walked home.

Inuyasha just looked down at the ground and said, "Well, he…he was, that is…"

"Never mind. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Fine. Who was that Hobo guy, anyway?"

Kagome sighed. "His name is Hojo, not Hobo. And he is just a guy from school sometimes brings me medicine. Plus he has a crush on me."

"He crushes you?" Inuyasha asked, not quite understanding.

"No, it means he likes me."

"Do you like him too?" Inuyasha sounded disappointed.

"Well, I don't know. Um, if I had to say yes or no, I'd say no."

Inuyasha looked happy and relieved. The two of them just walked for a while, until Kagome asked, "So, how did you like your first day of school?"

"Feh. It was just as easy as I thought it would be," he answered, although anyone could tell he was lying. "In fact it was fun."

"Yeah, and just think. We get to do the whole thing all over again tomorrow," Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell down, anime style.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- That was fun. And finally there was just a little bit of romance like I said there would be on the description. Anyways, I probably won't update for a few days because I've been spending all my time on the computer. Plus I don't have any idea what comes next. Seriously this time, although I know what happens in the last chapter. Anyway, send in those reviews!


	4. Full Throttle

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 4

Thew next day went about the same as the last had, except they didn't see Hojo again.

And speaking of Hojo…

"Hey Kagome, what was that 'movie' thing Hobo was talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "He seemed pretty anxious to go to one with you."

"Well, I'm not sure how well I could explain it to you, but my friends and I are going to one in a couple of hours. Why don't you come with us?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha agreed. So a couple of hours later, they were walking toward the movie theater with four of Kagome's friends. 

"So Inuyasha, where are you from?" one of them asked with little stars in her eyes. Inuyasha was trying (and failing miserably) to scoot away from her and closer to Kagome.

"He's from here, but he moved to America years ago. Don't you ever listen?" another one said before Inuyasha or Kagome had a chance to answer. She was also trying to get near him.

They finally got to the theater, where Kagome made sure that Inuyasha was on the end and she was sitting next to him. After all, she didn't want her friends attacking him like they had been since they had first seen him.

The movie was Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Occasionally Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. His eyes got wider and wider until she thought they would pop. When the movie was over, Inuyasha and Kagome walked home alone. Her friends had reluctantly split up and gone to their own homes.

"What did you think of the movie?" Kagome asked as they walked. 

"Well," Inuyasha said, "I didn't understand the Helen Zaas thing, although people laughed, so it must have been a joke. But I liked that they could fight without weapons and still manage to wear such tight clothing."

Kagome sighed. "I swear Inuyasha, you're getting to be more like Miroku every day."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- A short chapter, I know. But that was all on the subject that I could think of, and I even have another chapter, although I won't post it for a couple days. It (ch. 5) was going to be a short story, but I changed my mind, and since I'm the authoress, I can do that, so ha. But enough of my babbling. Please review.


	5. Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 5

Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome got home. It had been pretty tiring, what with school and all Kagome's friends chasing Inuyasha. They were both so glad to get back, in fact, that they went right to sleep, even though it was only 8:30.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was a Saturday, so they didn't have school. Kagome woke up at 6:30 anyway. Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't.

"Come on, Inuyasha, get up!" Said Kagome while trying to literally carry him down the hall. "We have to go."

Inuyasha, who was awake but barely, mumbled, "But it's Saturday. I thought today was the day we got to sleep in. Where do we have to go this early?"

"I've got news for you. You already _did_ sleep in. It's already 11:00, so it's not early either. Well anyway, this should wake you up." She had finally succeeded at half carrying, half dragging him to the bathroom. Now she put him down in the bathtub, turned the knob to "shower", and turned on the cold water.

Inuyasha screamed loud enough so that everyone in the house could have heard if anyone but them and Sota had been home. "Why did you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"To wake you up, of course," Kagome answered cheerily.

"Well why did I have to wake up? There isn't anything to do."

"Oh, yes there is. We have to take Sota over to his friend's hose. It's his birthday."

Inuyasha face fell. (A/N- Thanks Griffin D. Sage!) "You mean that's why you woke me up and poured cold water on me? To go walk that runt over to some other runt's house?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not going. I'm gonna get some dry clothes on and go back to sleep."

Just then Sata popped his head in. "You think I'm a runt?" His lower lip quivered.

"No, kid, that's not what I meant, don't cry. Okay, fine, I'll go with you. Are you happy?"

Both Sota and Kagome jumped on him and hugged him, although for different reasons. Sota because Inuyasha had just been restored to his usual hero status, and Kagome because she impulsively thought it was the right thing to do.

________________________________________________________________________

When they got to the party, Sota ran in to play with his friends. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the couch and waited for the party to be over. The mother of Sota's friend came over to them. "Would you like some coffee or anything?' she asked. 

"Yes, coffee please," Kagome answered.

"And would your friend like some?"

"Um, sure. Right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

When she came back, she handed them two cups of hot black liquid.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," Kagome said politely.

"What is this, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's really good stuff called coffee. Just make sure not to burn yourself."

Inuyasha drank it carefully, then said, "You know, this stuff isn't half bad. In fact, it's really good! Before I was half asleep, but this stuff really wakes you up."

As Inuyasha was finishing up his coffee, the party was ending. They said thank you again, and then left. They walked until they got home. When they did, Inuyasha asked, "Is there any more of that coffee stuff?"

"Sure, we've got some in the cabinet," Kagome said. She showed him where it was and how to make it, and then went up to her room to catch up on her mountain of work that she had to make up after being gone for so long.

________________________________________________________________________

Hours later when she came down, she noticed that some things had been knocked over. She put them back, then went into the kitchen for a snack. She noticed the can of coffee on the table. _Inuyasha must have left it out after he got a cup,_ she thought to herself. But when she picked it up to put it away, she realized that it was empty._ That's strange, it was almost full._

Suddenly, with a sinking feeling, Kagome realized what must have happened. Inuyasha had drunk all the coffee! _Oh no! Who knows what horror I've unleashed!?_

Just then she heard a banging sound. She ran into the living room as fast as she could, only to see total chaos. A couch was tipped over, among several other things. And then she saw Inuyasha.

Most people have heard the expression "bouncing off the walls", but we never get to see people doing that literally. That was exactly what he was doing, along with running up and down the walls.

"C'mon, Kagome! Join me up here. You never have any fun. Carpe carpum, _seize the carp! _(A/N- I got that from Empress of the World by Sara Ryan, so I don't own that either.)

"Inuyasha, you had better get down here right now! You're in serious trouble," Kagome yelled.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you!" Inuyasha yelled down, covering his ears.

__

He leaves me no choice, then. "I've got Ramen!

That got his attention. He ran to her and said, "Ramen? Where?!"

"In here," she said, leading him to the guest room.

As he looked around for the non-existent Ramen, she pulled out a coil of thick nylon rope.

"Why don't you sit down. I'll get it for you."

He did, and she came around behind him. Quickly and skillfully, she tied him to the chair.

"Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Believe me, this is for your own good."

"Yeah, I'm sure. As soon as I get out of here, I'll-"

Kagome just put a seal her grandfather had made over his mouth. They might not work to keep demons in or out, but they worked pretty as gags.

"I'll come get you when you've calmed down."

Then she went to clean up the living room and finish her homework.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- I think I might just write one or maybe two chapters after this one, because I'm out of ideas. Tell me what you think- if I should start a new story or keep going. If you want me to keep going, you're going to have to give me some ideas, because I really can't see anything else that I could make Inuyasha do. Anyway, review and tell me.


	6. All Tied Up

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 6

While Kagome was finishing her homework and cleaning the house, Inuyasha squirmed around in his ropes, trying to get out. It took him a while, but by 10:00 PM, he was free.

He didn't hear any noise from Kagome's room except deep, slow breathing, so he knew he was probably safe as long as he didn't wake her up.

Inuyasha crept down the stairs and then out the door. He knew exactly where he was going. 

Inuyasha knocked on the door, and Ryoko answered. 

"Oh, hi Inuyasha! I was just thinking about you," Ryoko said, clearly delighted that he was there. Of Kagome's friends, she had been the main one trying to get closer to Inuyasha. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, um I was just wondering, um…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

Disappointed, Ryoko frowned, but said, "Yeah, I just bought some this morning. Come on in."

Dun, dun, dun! 

________________________________________________________________________Inuyasha finished all the coffee Ryoko had, then left. He wandered around, trying to figure out where to go next. He didn't want to go back to Kagome's house, because she would just tie him up again. Then Inuyasha had an idea. He could go beat up Hobo!

The day after Inuyasha had punched Hobo, he (Inuyasha, not Hobo) and Kagome had been walking. He saw Hobo in front of a house/pharmacy. When he saw Inuyasha, he ran inside. Inuyasha remembered exactly where that was.

When he got there, he didn't bother to knock. He just opened the door, which just happened to be unlocked. There wasn't anyone in the room, but the glowing box was on. Suddenly, everything went black. When Inuyasha woke up, he couldn't move. He could see Hobo standing in front of him, talking on the phone.

"Hi Kagome, this is Hojo. I caught your friend Inuyasha sneaking into my house. I have him tied up. Do you think you could come pick him up?" There was a pause, and then Hobo said, "Okay, thanks. Bye."

Inuyasha realized that he couldn't move because he was tied up. Again_._ "I really wish people would stop doing that!"

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome hung up the phone. Then she started hitting her head against the wall. "What have I done to the world?" ________________________________________________________________________

Hobo turned to Inuyasha and said, "So what were you doing sneaking into my house?"

"I had some business to finish with you from that greasy food place."

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Because you were trying to take my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and then closed his mouth. _Did I really just say that?"_ Inuyasha thought. He decided that he had, and mumbled, "I mean, that's not, well, it's just that-" Hobo obviously wasn't buying it, so Inuyasha yelled, "I like her, so just lay off, okay!?

"Well, I like her too…."

"So I noticed."

"But then she doesn't seem to like me as much as she likes you. So I'll just focus my attention on someone else who actually likes me. Like Ryoko, for instance. I think I'll go over to her house tomorrow and have coffee."

"Um, maybe you should try for tea. She's out of coffee."

"Alright, tea it is then. So are we friends?"

"Yeah. Friends."

Although Hojo trusted Inuyasha, he still didn't untie him. After all, he was still heavily under the influence of coffee.

Suddenly, Kagome came bursting through the door. "Okay, Inuyasha. I warned you," she said. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. While he was still there, Kagome noticed that Hojo didn't seem hurt or even worried. "Oops."

So they all waited there for the night. Inuyasha was still tied up, but he was in the guest room. Hojo was in his room, and Kagome was in Hojo's parents' room, who were away for the weekend.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Inuyasha was a lot calmer, so Kagome decided to take him home. After saying goodbye to Hojo, they left.

"I'll never drink coffee again!" Inuyasha promised.

"Well I'm glad," said Kagome.

Kagome opened the door to the closet to put up her coat. Sota was sitting in the back of the closet. He was tied up and gagged. Kagome sighed and untied him. _I was wondering what Inuyasha did with him._

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Yay! My writer's block has passed! *Music suddenly starts playing from nowhere and the authoress starts dancing* Ahem. *Music stops and authoress sits back down* Anyway, I hope you liked it! I just had to put myself in it, so sorry about that. Also, read my new songfic, Friends Forever. Well there's only one thing left: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. SIT!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own the idea for this chapter. I got it from a story called What's in Kurama's Hair by TnM aka Touya no miko

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 7

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!" Kagome called to Inuyasha on her way to the bathroom. _Again? _Inuyasha thought. _That's what got us into this mess in the first place._

There wasn't much for a hanyou to do around Kagome's house, so Inuyasha just sat there on the floor for a while next to Kagome's bag. Kagome had repacked the bag just in case they found a way home soon. _What's in there anyway? _Inuyasha wondered. _Kagome never lets me see. _Quietly Inuyasha opened the bag and looked inside. He pulled out what he found one by one.

First there were the clothes: A sweater, two t-shirts, four pairs of shorts, a skirt, and a couple things Inuyasha didn't recognize but thought probably went under her clothes, so he put them back, blushing. 

Next there were the books: A history book, a math book, a science book, three Peach Girl manga, and something called The Old Man and the Sea. From his days at school, Inuyasha knew that she was reading it in Language Arts.

There was also lots of Ramen, other non-perishable food, a plastic copy of the Shicon Jewel that got his hopes up a little before he figured out that it wasn't real, and another book at the very bottom of the bag. It said _Diary _on the cover andInuyasha recognized it as the book that Kagome wrote in sometimes. She always got mad at him when he tried to see what she was writing. 

Inuyasha glanced around, then opened it. There was a voice inside of it that sounded like Kagome. It said, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell down. While he was on the floor, he could hear someone laughing. Kagome was at the door, almost hysterical. When Inuyasha sat up, she calmed down and said, "What are you doing with my stuff? Put them back now or I'll say sit!" _Wham!_ "Oops," she said, smiling. He hastily shoved everything back in the bag. 

"Sorry, it's just that I've always wondered what was in there. I won't do it again," Inuyasha said, making the authoress mad at him for being so wimpy and OOC.

Kagome suddenly grinned. Inuyasha cringed in fear. "What are you thinking?" "Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore. You just helped me figure out who took the Jewel shards!"

____________________________________________________________________

A/N- Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter and the long time between updates. Also, this is the second to last chapter. I'm sorry, don't hate me! I just want to end this because it'll just go down hill if I try to make it longer. So who do you think took the Jewel? Give me you guesses. I know who it is, but it will help with the next chapter to see who some of the suspects are. 


	8. Dun, dun, DUN!

Disclaimer- If you think I own Inuyasha you're crazy.

Kagome's Strange Era

Ch. 8

"Kagome? Where are you?" called the hanyou. "I found your note, and-"

"We're in here!" the familiar voice made Inuyasha grin. Then he slapped himself. _Don't go all gooey over that girl,_ he warned himself as he walked into the living room of the Higurashi house. 

"What the-" Kagome's family were there. That was normal enough. Hojo and his new girlfriend, Ryoko Uchido, were also there. That was okay too. But the reason that he stopped walking and just stared was the person who was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair away from everyone else. _It was Kikyo._ "What's going on here, Kagome? I got this note." He held up a piece of paper. It said: _Dear Inuyasha, We have some things to discuss. Please meet me in the living room at noon today. Kagome_

Obviously she wasn't going to proclaim her love to him, which was what he had secretly been hoping. 

"Sit down, Inuyasha." _Whoomph!_ "Oops, sorry about that!" she said, really meaning it this time. When he could stand again, Inuyasha walked over to the chair and sat down. "What's _she_ doing here?" he asked, pointing at Kikyo. For the first time, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's clothes. She had on a yellow plaid coat. Those of us who have been living in the present for a while would identify it a Sherlock Holmes costume, except with a short skirt.

She paced back and forth in front of the suspects. "One of you," she said in a Belgian accent, "is a _murderer!_" 

Everyone stared at her blankly for a minute. Finally, Ryoko said, "What are you talking about? We're here because someone stole your jewel shards, remember? Stick to the script!" Now everyone stared at Ryoko. "Yes, I know what's going on. I'm not one of the original three friends, so I can know about it." "Whatever!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice that indicated she had no idea what was going on. 

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the suspects. "One of you," she said, "stole my jewel shards. And I know who it is, too."

"Mom wanted me to stay," Kagome continued. As she made her accusations, she pointed at the people she was addressing. "She hates it when I leave. Grandfather," point, "was always fascinated with the jewel. He could have stolen it for his collection. Sota," point, "likes shiny objects, a quality that the jewel possesses. Kikyo," point, "hates me. She wouldn't want me to be able to go back."

"What about me and Hojo and Ryoko?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh? Oh, I just wanted you to see my fine detective work in action. Hojo is here because I knew he would feel left out if he wasn't invited, and Ryoko insisted on coming with him. As I was saying, you all have motives, but only one of you actually stole it. I figured out who it was when Inuyasha got into my stuff. The person who stole it also likes to get into my stuff."

__

How did Kikyo get through the well? That's what I want to know.

"And that person is-" "Is?" "Is-" "IS?" "SOTA!"

"Alright, I admit it. I took it. It was so shiny. I just couldn't help it! Anyway, this way I got to spend time with you and Inuyasha." (Awww.) "Well, where did you put the jewel?" asked Kagome. "Uh, yeah, about that." "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "I sold it to Kikyo for 3000 yen, which I spent on baseball cards!" 

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Kagome. _So that's how she got here,_ thought Inuyasha.

"Relax. I'll give it back. For a price," said Kikyo slyly. "Alright, what is it?" "Two things. One: I want 4000 yen. Two: I want a kiss from Inuyasha."

There was a stunned silence. Then Kagome said quietly, "Alright."

"I'll take the kiss first." "Fine, said Inuyasha. He walked her out the back door. "I don't want anyone to watch." Unbeknownst to Kikyo, he flashed a secret hand signal at Kagome. She smiled and nodded. When they got out by the well, he said, "Now close your eyes." She did, and he pushed her into the well, falling in with her.

When they got to the other side, Inuyasha took the jewel out of her pocket and went back through. Kikyo thought she heard him start to say, "4000 yen my a-," but he disappeared before he could finish the sentence.

_______________________________________________

The next day, bag full of Ramen, they set out again for the feudal era. "So what do you think of my time, Inuyasha?" "It was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Dun, dun, DUN!

________________________________________________

A/N- This story is over. Please review anyway, and thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. Look for my next story. It's a tragedy/horror, and I should have the first chapter posted in a couple of days.

~Lady Ryoko


End file.
